


Fame At First Sight (Jalex)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: All Time Low, Jack Barakat & Alex Gaskarth - Fandom, alex gaskarth - Fandom, jack barakat - Fandom, jalex - Fandom
Genre: ATL, F/M, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, alexgaskarth, alltimelow - Freeform, jackbarakat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stared at his name written on a piece of crumpled paper in the palm of my hand. That's all he was to me at the moment, but in just minutes, I would be calling him my husband. His name flowed so well off of my tongue, and I only hoped his body did the same. I didn't know what he looked like, but I created this image in my head; I created the perfect man for me, but I knew that this 'Jack' would be far from it. It's not like I was marrying my best friend; I was marrying a complete stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shameless (Alex's POV)

I stared at his name written on a piece of crumpled paper in the palm of my hand. That's all he was to me at the moment, but in just minutes, I would be calling him my husband. His name flowed so well off of my tongue, and I only hoped his body did the same. I didn't know what he looked like, but I created this image in my head; I created the perfect man for me, but I knew that this 'Jack' would be far from it. It's not like I was marrying my best friend; I was marrying a complete stranger.

And the thought of that terrified me.

Jack Barakat was nothing but another stranger to me, and I'm sure I was the same to him. But, shortly, two strangers were destined to become one. I hadn't ever met him because my parents were overprotective, and alongside that, they had beliefs. Odd beliefs, at that. They believed they knew what was best for their twenty-eight year old gay son. And thus, they believed an arranged marriage with a stranger was best.

I had no choice but to go along with it. Straining mine and my parents' relationship even more was not even in the question; homophobic parents who wanted their son happy? An arranged marriage is what you get. They sternly promised that if this idea didn't work out, then I could find my own best friend - not a stranger. In return, I had to promise to try and make Jack and I work; I could not just give up at the start.

Staring at the crumpled piece of paper, I remembered that promise. I respected my parents, though they didn't always respect me, and I wanted to see them happy, even if I wasn't. Deep down, I wanted to try to make this marriage work, but knowing nothing about this stranger, I wasn't sure if I could do that. 

Sure, the marriage held so many possibilities, but so did not going through with it ... And at this point, I wanted to run. No one would judge me, except my parents. But, I would leave a stranger standing alone at the alter. I would leave someone who has feelings just like I do, just standing there - without a husband. 

I couldn't do that.

I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I wasn't that kind of person. I was never one to run away from my fears; I liked to face them head on and tackle them to the ground. It's gotten me into trouble sometimes, but for the most part, I had accomplished a lot in my twenty-eight years. And today, I had to accomplish one of the biggest fears of my life - marriage. 

Sure, I always dreamt of marriage someday and even starting a family, but I didn't expect it to come to me this way. I always expected to find the perfect man for me when I least expected it. But, with my parents beliefs, that's not how my future was destined to be. I hadn't a say in the matter, but I came to terms with it. And then there was that promise again ... I would make this marriage work.

I could make this marriage work.

It came down to me. Would I force myself to get along with this ... this stranger? Would I make things work between us even if he didn't? Would I support him even if he couldn't support me? Of course I would. I would try. I would try it for as long as I could. I would try to make things work between us, because maybe there would be a genuine connection between us. 

Only time would tell.


	2. Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't (Jack's POV)

Why did I agree to do this?

That thought was running through my mind constantly. I wasn't necessarily having second thoughts about marrying a complete stranger, though it wasn't technically normal these days, because there was a part of me that was actually intrigued by it ... but then there was also the other half of me that was utterly and completely terrified. I was always one for having a little adventure in my life, but maybe this was too much.

Too much of anything is too much. Too much love can be too much.

Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much, too much, too much.

The lyrics ran through my head over and over. They were lyrics I had written to a song months ago, and they didn't seem fitting for anything until today. Maybe marrying a stranger was too much. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I knew nothing about this Alex Gaskarth. I didn't even know what he looked like. How could I be certain we'd get along? How could I know for sure that he would try and put as much effort into this as me? How could I know that I'd have a connection with him?

The thing is, is that I couldn't.

I couldn't be certain of anything. The only thing that was certain was I was marrying a stranger today, whether I liked it or not. My parents knew I was against it, but growing up with homophobic parents who thought they knew best for their son? Well, this is what you get. They didn't trust me finding my own man; they always thought that I would bring someone home that they didn't approve of. And, well, it was kind of a lose/lose situation, because they would have never approved of anyone I brought home, because to this day, they're still in denial that I'm gay. Though they've come to terms with it, they still disapprove. 

I wondered if this Alex was in the same situation as me. Besides, how could anyone, any normal person, agree to an arranged marriage? It's just unheard of. His name, though, flowed so well through me. It had a special ring to it - Alexander William Gaskarth. I couldn't help but wonder if mine did the same to him. 

I couldn't help but wonder if I did anything for him.

Sure, he hadn't seen a picture of me either, but the real question is, is would I? Would I be able to fulfil his needs in life? Would I be able to trust him as if we had known each other since we were in diapers? Would I, would I, would I. But, would he? Would he be able to act like a husband and put back the fact that we are just now meeting? Would he be able to fulfil my needs as a husband? Would he?

So many things were uncertain. I was beginning to want to back out of this, though I knew I couldn't. I'd never hear the end of it from my parents ... 'Jack, how dare you walk out of this wedding!' or, 'We're doing what's best for you!' But, the thing is, is that they weren't. I wanted to scream that to them. They weren't doing what was best for me! What's best for me is letting me figure my life out by myself - with or without a man by my side. They didn't seem to understand that, and one day I prayed they would. But now, I knew that day wouldn't come, because Alex and I were getting married.

We were both getting married today, whether he or I liked it or not.


	3. Come One, Come All (Varying POVs)

*Alex's POV*

I took my place in front of my family and friends, my heart racing at a hundred miles an hour. I felt like I was going to pass out any second, and maybe that was a good thing. It'd postpone the wedding and give me time to think about everything that seemed to be happening all too quickly. But, I held my ground, standing under a gazebo, swaying ever so slightly from side to side. The marriage officiant asked me if I was alright; I nodded, not making eye contact with her.

Hours seemed to pass, though it was surely only ten minutes. People made their way to their seats and sat down, dying down their talking. Before I knew it, the music had started and my groomsmen - my buddies Zack, Rian, and Matt - came down the aisle with Jack's choosing of bridesmaids. I hadn't a clue who these women were, but they fit well together with my guys. 

They all came up front and took their spots, Rian closest to me. I chose him as best man, because we had been through thick and thin together over the years and we still managed to stay friends and not let anything that happened change us. Zack was next to him, followed by Matt. Almost simultaneously, they all gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded my head at them, cracking a small smile to try and hide the fact that I was as scared as I've ever been.

I watched everyone as they stood up in their rows, facing towards the back of the beach. My breathing hitched when I realized that I would be face to face with my husband for the first time in just seconds. I saw who I assumed were his parents first, their arms entangled in a man's arms, who was wearing a black suit. They started walking down the aisle, but I still had my eyes plastered on their feet; I didn't want to look up, I refused. I was terrified. 

I didn't look up until they were at the end of the aisle. My eyes made contact with a taller man, hair spiked up with blonde chunks in it. His eyes were a bright brown that stood out against his pale skin. He wore a black suit, white shirt, and a tan bowtie. He had a little stubble around his chin too. I was speechless. How could a stranger be this perfect?

*Jack's POV*

My heart stopped when my parents took my arms in theirs and began walking me down the aisle. I would be seeing my husband in mere seconds, and the utter thought of that terrified me beyond belief. As we took that first step on the white fabric, my eyes were glued to the ground. I didn't want to look up, I didn't dare to. Not that looks were everything, but what if I wasn't attracted to him?

As we kept walking, we were getting closer to the gazebo. I looked up slightly more, seeing his feet, his black shining shoes. Farther up, his black pants and his hands folded neatly together. Farther up - oh shit, we're right in front of him. I didn't have a choice other than to look up.

My eyes met his, seemingly at the same time. Maybe he was doing the same thing I was. His eyes were a deep brown, like mine. His brown hair was spiked slightly and pushed to the side, his bangs in his face. He was wearing a black suit, white and black shirt. A little five o'clock shadow covered the lower half of his face. I stood there in front of him, utterly and completely speechless - until he smiled at me - and my god, was his smile perfect - grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto the gazebo in front of him.

"Y-You're fucking beautiful," he whispered to me.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, making him smile a little more. He grabbed my other hand in his and stared down at them, whispering something else that I couldn't quite hear. I chuckled a little, making him look up at me. He flashed me his smile again, then said, 'I hope I hear more of that laugh.'

\------------

What felt like hours later, I heard those terrifying words uttered from the marriage officiant; 'You may now kiss.' My heart started beating faster and faster, it's like I was between heaven and disaster at that very moment. What would happen when we kissed? Would there be sparks? Would the initial attraction we both clearly felt still be there? Would there be even more of a con-

Alex was kissing me. His lips were on mine, kissing me passionately as his hands grabbed onto my cheeks. I felt another blush rise to my cheeks, making them feel hot against Alex's hands. I kissed back with equal yearning, lost in the moment with Alex.


	4. Poppin' Champagne (Alex's POV)

I was a married man.

I was married to Jack Barakat, a man whom I had never seen before in my life, but to this second, trusted with my life. I felt like I had seen the whole world through his eyes in just a split second. There was so much hurt and pain, yet happiness and acceptance behind them. I craved to know more about him; he intrigued me. He seemed perfect in so many ways, but how could I be sure when I barely knew him at all?

I wondered how he felt about me. Could he say the same? When we both looked at one another, it's like fireworks went off inside both of us. When we held hands, bolts of electricity shot through my arms. When he laughed, it gave me butterflies. But, when we kissed, it's like I was transported to a whole different dimension. The way kissing him felt almost indescribable, but I was certain that I could get used to it. 

I could get used to being his husband. 

We walked down the aisle, hand in hand, almost running passed our cheering family and friends. I glanced over at Jack; a smiled was plastered on his face. Was he truly happy already? I couldn't be sure, but judging by the smile that wouldn't disappear, I assumed he was. It brought a smile to my face, seeing him as happy as he was. 

We stopped at the end of the aisle, and without warning, my cheeks were being grabbed and Jack's lips were forced against mine. I chuckled against them, resting my hands at his sides. I felt him smile against me as I deepened our second kiss. We pulled away from one another, looking at each other. 

"Jack Barakat," he stuck his hand out. "Well, Gaskarth, technically."

I snorted, shaking his hand. He couldn't help but laugh as well. Introducing ourselves after getting married? Why not. We eventually walked back towards where we both got ready, and my groomsmen and his bridesmaids followed us. We gathered in the large room that led to the dressing rooms down the hall. Once we all sat down, it was silent for a few minutes, but then Jack stood up, clearing his throat. 

"I know I just met most of you today, including my wonderful husband, but I have to say that I love all of you already. You know, I wasn't sure how to feel about this, you know, going into a marriage with literally knowing nothing about the person, but judging by just the last ten minutes, I feel like Alex and I shouldn't have been matched with anyone else but each other. He seems like a great guy, and though it was an odd situation, I feel like he and I can make this work," he said, sighing happily as he stared at me. 

He was nothing less than completely and utterly right. I barely knew him, but it also felt like I had known him forever. It was a good feeling, one that filled me completely with warmness. I stood up, resting my hands on his shoulders from behind. I smiled, though he couldn't see me, and said that I knew we would work.

\--------------

Less than an hour later, it was time for the reception. Zack, Rian, Matt, and the bridesmaids, who I actually still don't know their names, had since left, going home to grab a change of clothes for later in the night. Jack and I were still in the large gathering room in the dressing room building. Few words were exchanged, which was odd to me. I wanted to ask him so many things, like what his middle name was, when his birthday was, and even what his favorite color was. I wondered the answers to those questions and so many more. 

"Tell me about yourself," I blurted out.

He jumped a little, not expecting me to talk. I gave him a small chuckle. He thought for a second, then started talking, telling me so many things about himself, like how he was heavily into music and actually tried to start his own band a few years ago. Me too. He told me that he played guitar. Me too. He told me that he loved Blink 182. Me too. He said that he's written a few songs here and there. Me too. He told me that he wanted me to hear him play. Me too.

"Your turn," he smiled at me.

I started talking, and once I did, his smile grew bigger. I told him almost the same things he told me. His smile got bigger after that, too. I told him my middle name, my birthday, and my favorite color; the things I wanted to know about him. I even told him my favorite food, drink, alcoholic drink, etc. He seemed intrigued by me, just like I was with him.

"Feels weird starting from the bottom when we're already married," another chuckle escaped his lips.

It was weird. When you marry someone, you already know so many things about them; they're the things that make you want to marry them in the first place. But, with Jack and I, we knew nothing about one another, and we both thought we didn't want to marry each other, which might have very well been true, but when we looked at each other just an hour ago, that changed. 

Silence fell over us again, but it wasn't an awkward silence; it was a comfortable silence, one that told the other we were taking in everything we told each other. As I was about to open my mouth to ask him another question, Rian popped his head into the room, saying that the reception wa starting and that we needed to get down there. 

I stood up, clearing my throat and holding out my hand. Jack smiled up at me, taking my hand as he stood up. We walked outside together, heading towards the main building on the beach. It was a nicer hotel, which mine and his parents paid for. I'd have to remember to thank them for that, and for hooking me up with Jack. Just thinking about Jack, though he was right next to me, brought a smile to my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me, a smile appearing on his face too.

It was a longer walk to the hotel, but neither of us minded, because that was more time we got to talk and hold each other's hands. Looking at us, you'd probably think we were best friends for the longest time. Finally, we arrived at the doors of the large room our reception was being held in. I could feel the beat of the music shake my body. Matt ran over to us, asking if we were ready. Jack and I nodded, and he ran off, going to announce us in. 

"Ready, husband?" Jack asked.

"For the rest of my life," I smiled, squeezing his hand.


	5. I Feel Like Dancin' (Jack's POV)

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm round of applause for the sweet couple! Jack and Alex, get on out here!" Matt said into a mic.

Alex and I smiled at each other again, then pushed open the large french doors in front of us. We were met with music and our friends and family clapping and cheering. Our wedding party was up at the head table already, and there were two seats in the middle for Alex and I. Alex gripped my hand tighter than before and led us to the table. We took our suit jackets off and sat down, waiting for the cheering to die down. Once it did, it was announced that people could go up and get food from the buffet. 

Alex and I were the first down there, naturally, and our wedding party followed. Then, our families, then table by table. Once we sat down to eat, talking filled the room. People came up and congratulated us, told us how cute of a couple we make, and things like that. It made my whole body feel warm inside, and because of that, I seemed to be smiling nonstop. I couldn't seem to help it. This morning, I was nothing but a wreck of nervousness and fear. But, now, I feel like I had waited my whole life for this moment, and not knowing Alex meant nothing to me anymore.

My thoughts got interrupted by people clanging their silverware on their glasses. I turned and looked at Alex, both of us laughing already. He grabbed my face, pulling me inwards and connecting our lips. I felt yet another blush rise to my cheeks and he let go of me, making everyone cheer. I squeezed his thigh under the table, making him smirk at me.

\-------

As the night progressed, more kisses were stolen, more cheers were had, and more food was certainly gone, many thanks to Alex and I. We seemed to have a lot of things in common; more than I had expected. The thought of that made me happy, because we both went into this thinking we'd be polar opposites, but we weren't. We had so many things in common, more than we or anyone probably expected.

"Want another beer, babe?" Alex asked, standing up from his chair. I nodded, saying I'd come with him.

We left the table, heading down to the open bar and getting ourselves a pitcher of beer to bring back with us. On the way back to the table, Alex started drinking from the pitcher, making me laugh. I asked him to save some for me, but he didn't promise anything. We got back to our table and sat back down, and Alex poured beer into both of our glasses. We lifted them up and toasted to one another, then drank some. Then, Alex cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing the mic on the table.

"Hey, everybody! I'd like to say a few things. I'd really like to thank everyone for coming! I hope you're all having a blast, because I know I am! Anyway, I'd like to thank my parents separately. Mom, dad, thank you for making this all possible. Though it was an odd situation with all of this, I honestly think Jack was made for me. I may not know him that well right now, but what I do know, I love! Thank you so much for giving me this amazing man," Alex said, raising his glass to his parents, who smiled back. "Now, like I said, I think Jack and I are made for each other. I mean, look at this!" he said, pulling me out of my chair and making me stand next to him. I laughed, wrapping my arm around him. "Aren't we cute?" he asked, and I was certain the alcohol was getting to him at this point. "Thank you everyone for coming, and I hope you're all having as much fun a time as I am!"

He set the mic back down, then he sat down. Of course, as if on cue, people clinking their glasses started up again. This time, I grabbed Alex's face and kissed him deeply. He rested his hands on my thighs, deepening the kiss even more. We heard someone yell, 'Okay, that's enough!' from the crowd, making us pull apart as we began laughing.

\-------

"Jack, Alex, if you'll join me on the dancefloor, I think it's time for your first dance together," Matt said from the other end of the room.

Alex and I stood up, putting our jackets back on. We walked passed people and made our way to the dancefloor. I wasn't aware of what our first song was going to be, and I wasn't sure Alex was too sure either. We both gave Matt a weird look, then he smirked at us. Zack and Rian ran to us and pushed us both together, making us chuckle. Alex's hands were on my waist, while mine were on his shoulders. He smiled at me, then the music finally kicked on. I instantly recognized the song.

"Elton John! Your Song!" Alex and I both shouted at the same time, making us look at each other and laugh. 

Laughs erupted from the crowd, and once they died down, Alex and I started dancing together finally. We had finally shared our first dance together, and I knew I was smiling throughout the whole thing. Alex's head was resting on my shoulder for half of it, but I had a feeling he was smiling too. I looked down as we swayed back and forth together and kissed his messy hair. I could see his smile, and he pushed his head farther into my jacket to hide the blush rising to his cheeks. 

I chuckled, then said, "Alright, come on everyone!!"

Couples came onto the dancefloor, starting to sway together and Alex and I. I smiled at everyone, then returned my gaze to my husband in my arms. His head was still on my shoulder, and his hair was tickling my chin. I moved it out of the way and kissed his head again. I sighed happily, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and began talking into my jacket. He said things like how happy he was at this very moment, how perfect he thought we were for each other, how he didn't want this night to end, how he wished Thursdays like this could last forever. I smiled harder, nodding in agreement, though he couldn't see me.

It felt so surreal holding this stranger-turned-husband in my arms, but I wished it never had to end, because the feeling I felt inside me whenever I was around him was enough to keep me happy for days.


	6. Stay Awake (Alex's POV)

The reception didn't end until the wee hours of the morning. With cleaning up and putting away, Jack and I didn't end up back at my place - scratch that, our place - until almost two in the morning. We didn't mind, because the night was filled with amazing memories, great people, and fun times. 

"Wait!" Jack said, making me jump as we stood on the porch of our house. 

He gave me a smile, then lifted me off the ground, holding me bridal style as I opened the door. I laughed as we walked inside, wrapping my arms around him. He put me down, and I instantly grabbed him and kissed him deeply. As we pulled apart, I took his hand, showing him around the place, since this would be his forever home now. It was nothing special, but it was in the heart of Baltimore, and I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

We made our way upstairs into our room, which was one of the biggest in the house, with an attached bathroom on it. As I was about to tell him something, Jack ran to the corned of the room near the window where my guitar was sitting.

"Is this the PRS Mira electric?" he asked.

"You know your guitars," I laughed.

He told me it was beautiful, then I picked it up off its stand and put it around him. He played a few notes, his face lighting up. I asked him to play something, since he said he wanted me to hear him play. He smiled bigger at me, then sat on the edge of our bed. He asked if he could play a few chords from a song he had written, and naturally, I nodded, sitting on the floor in front of him. He began playing a song he called 'Too Much,' and though it was a slower song, the way he played completely overlooked that.

After he finished, I clapped, making him laugh. I told him I loved it, then asked if he had any lyrics to it. He let out a light chuckle, then nodded. He pulled a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his suit and handed it to me. I read it over, falling in love with the lyrics. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed with him, putting my arm around him.

I began singing, putting my own spin on his song, 

"I admit, I miss seeing your face babe,  
And being alone is starting to take its toll,   
I'm cold and it's getting old,   
I admit, I should have made some changes.   
We were so smothered in love,  
We didn't have a chance to come up for air 

What a waste, where did the time go?  
Where did our minds go? I don't know.  
What's this place? Where did our home go?  
We won't know, I don't know.

Too much of anything is too much,  
Too much love can be too much,  
We had too much time, too much us,  
So we fought like tomorrow was promised   
Too much, too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much, too much  
Much, much too much."

I looked back up at Jack, his face unreadable. He took the paper out of my hands and folded it back in his pocket. He stuttered, saying that it wasn't finished yet, that it was a work in progress. I chuckled, telling him it was great, then I asked what it was about. Silence fell over us after that. He didn't answer me.

"Hey," I grabbed his hands in mine. "you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, okay? We're in this together now, so if there's anything you want to talk to me about or need me to help you with, you know I'm here and I'll listen."

He gave me a reassuring smile, then began talking. He told me he wrote the song about his parents and an old boyfriend. When he came out to his parents, they reacted in the way any homophobic parents would; they told him that this was just a 'phase' and that he'd be over it soon. He said that they took him to doctors all around Maryland to try and 'cure' him. He explained that that's what the lyrics, 'What a waste, where did the time go? Where did our minds go? I don't know. What's this place? Where did our home go? We won't know, I don't know' meant.

He went on to explain that the lyrics, 'I admit, I miss seeing your face babe, and being alone is starting to take its toll. I'm cold and it's getting old. I admit, I should have made some changes. We were so smothered in love, we didn't have a chance to come up for air,' were about his ex-boyfriend, one he was with for three years in secret. It was before he came out to his parents, but had outed himself to his friends. His friends were supportive, which I smiled at. He said things took a turn around the two year mark, and his boyfriend and him didn't think they'd last because they realized they might have rushed into everything too fast. 

He said that the lyrics, 'Too much of anything is too much. Too much love can be too much. We had too much time, too much us, so we fought like tomorrow was promised. Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much, too much, too much, too much; much, much too much,' were a combination of both sides, from his parents and his boyfriend. He said that 'too much of anything is too much' was about his parents taking him to doctor after doctor. 'Too much love can be too much' was about his boyfriend and how they thought that had figured out love, but then it all came crashing down. 'Too much time, too much us' was about the doctor trips again and then about his boyfriend. The lyric that I really loved, 'So we fought like tomorrow was promised' was about his boyfriend, where they thought they could conquer anything, and that they'd live to see another tomorrow, like they had both promised to each other.

"Nothing special," he chuckled, looking at the floor.

I lifted his head up, smiling at him, telling him it was a perfect song. I apologized to him for having to go through all of that. He chuckled again, brushing it off. I stood up and held my hand out for him. He smiled and took it and stood up. I pulled him back down the stairs, leading him into the kitchen. I sat him down at the island and opened the fridge, pulling out a few cans of soda and then a few other snacks. I looked back at him, and he gave me a weird look. 

"We're going to get to know each other," I said, closing the fridge. "All night, no sleep. Show me who my husband really is."


End file.
